


Weiss Bee-ing Concerned

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Ruby is oblivious, Weiss isn't a bad person, Weiss suffers, and/or ace, she just picks bad sources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Weiss confronts Ruby over a potential problem within team RWBY.Takes place between Volumes 1 and 2. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Weiss Bee-ing Concerned

"Ruby, we need to talk about your sister."

  
"Sure, Weiss." Ruby flopped down on the edge of the desk, knocking papers askew. "What'd she do now?"

  
Weiss reached out and started straightening her papers, not looking at Ruby. "It's about her and Blake."

  
"Oh yeah! It's great, is it?"

  
"Excuse me?"

  
Ruby circled one finger around the other, slowly speeding up. "Bumblebee! It's been going great! I can tell they'll really putting a lot of work into it, even outside team practice." She gasped. "Oh, you think we need to work on Ice Flowers? Or add alternatives? Because I had some ideas-"

  
She was halfway to her **TEAM RWBY TRAINING MANUAL** binder before Weiss could get a word out. "No, it's not that."

  
"It isn't? -did you still want to see White Rose, Frozen Petals, and Red Blizzard?"

  
"Perhaps- later." She was curious what other mad combo techniques Ruby had drawn up, but Weiss couldn't let herself be distracted. "It's about how... familiar they've gotten with each other."

  
"Isn't that a good thing? Knowing your team mates is important. Look at Nora and Ren! They work great together! And they've been friends forever!"

  
"Well, yes, but. Just friends."

  
Ruby nodded. "Yeah, just like Yang and Blake! Or you and me."

  
"I've just been doing some reading-"

  
"Oh, did you start _Ninjas of Love_ too? What did you think about-"

  
Turning scarlet, Weiss said, "No! I absolutely have not!" She may have snuck a peek. "I still can't believe all the rest of you read it! And I don't care anything about the katanas!"

  
"But-"

  
Weiss pulled a library book off the shelf. "I have been reading Silber Von Schliemann's _Study of Combat Team Dynamics and Conclusions from the Same_!" She slammed the tome onto her desk. Tried to ignore that her papers had gone askew again. "And she makes some very convincing points!"

  
"Okay, but... what about? You still haven't said what's wrong."

  
"Just listen to this:" She opened the book to a bookmarked passage, and read:

  
_"It is the certain finding of this academic, based on extensive case studies, exclusive interviews, and my own experiences, that any sort of romantic relationship within the context of a Combat Team, especially a Grimm-targeted Combat Team (i.e. Huntresses and Huntsmen), is merely an invitation to negative emotions and tactical inefficiency, due to the inherent stresses involved in human contact, and especially, if regretfully, the lack of target prioritization that comes with significant emotional investment in another human being (or even, it must be admitted, between two Faunus, or, to include all potential options no matter how personally distasteful, a Faunus and human)."_

  
"What do you say to **that**?" Weiss snapped the book shut.

  
Ruby screwed up her face. "Was that one sentence?"

  
"She's a little long winded, but that's just how everything is written in these academic studies. Don't worry about the precise structure; the meaning is what's important."

  
"Uhhhhh..."

  
"Ruby!"

  
"...Could you read it again? Or summarize?"

  
Weiss opened the book again, started to read again, and thought better of it. "She says that inter-team romances are a bad idea. They can attract Grimm when they're going badly, and they can distract each other even if it's going well. And I think she's right."

  
"Wait, what was all that stuff about Faunus at the end, though?"

  
"Okay, so she's a little old fashioned."

  
Ruby frowned. "No, Jaune's weapon is old-fashioned. That just sounded mean."

  
"So she doesn't like Faunus. I don't see how it's relevant."

  
"Because if she doesn't think Faunus are people, why should I trust anything else she says about people?"

  
"Ruby, can you focus on the actual point?"

  
"But Weiss, no one on our team is _in_ a romance. So I don't even know why you're bringing this mean lady up."

  
"You cannot be that blind." Weiss stared at her team leader. "Yang? Blake? Holding hands? Always being close? Late night whispered conversations? I've literally woken up and found them in the same bed together!"

  
"Oh yeah, that. I asked Yang about that. She said Blake had a nightmare. I mean, I've climbed into bed with Yang when I had a nightmare, so..."

  
Weiss rolled her eyes. "Ruby, you and Yang are sisters. What if I had a nightmare and crawled into bed with you?"

  
"Weiss, you live in terror of how my bed sways."

  
"Not the point! What if I did that?"

  
Ruby tapped a finger against her lips, thinking. "I mean, I'm the leader of team RWBY, and you're a member of team RWBY. So I'd probably be okay with it. I don't want anyone on my team to be scared."

  
"You don't think that there are any _romantic_ implications of that? With everything else they do together? All the time? And all the times I accidentally walk in on them doing _something_?"

  
"Pffft, yeah, you have the worst luck with that. It's never anything, it just looks bad."

  
"Ruby Rose, will you please admit that there's _something_ going on between Blake and Yang?"

  
Ruby nodded, "Oh, yeah, sure." She crossed her fingers. "They're gal pals."

"Thank you!" Weiss nodded, looking smug. It cracked as she had a thought. "...Wait a minute. Do you mean they're _gal pals_ or _gals_ who are _pals_?"

  
"Uh, they're girlfriends?"

  
" _Girlfriends_ , or _friends_ who are _girls_?" Weiss broke apart the words with her hands, trying to make it obvious.

  
"Weiss, I'm pretty sure all four of those are the same thing." Ruby started holding up fingers. "They are girls, who are pals, who are gals, who are friends." She waved her four fingers.

  
"You know what? Forget I said anything. I don't think this is working."

  
Ruby nodded. "Okay. Did you want to look at my plans for new combos?"

  
Weiss sighed. "All right. Just bring it over to my desk." She reached out and twitched a few papers back into place. She'd warned Ruby - or tried to, at least. Nothing else to do but hope Von Schliemann was wrong.


End file.
